


He Will Be Loved

by RYEONGGYUs



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, KyuWook - Freeform, M/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONGGYUs/pseuds/RYEONGGYUs
Summary: They were almost. Almost lovers, almost couple, almost something.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	He Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE SHOT BASED FROM MAROON 5's - She Will Be Loved. This is not beta-ed and please excuse my grammar mistakes as I am not anfluent english speaker! Enjoy! Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!

"Kyuhyun.. where are you? Can we meet?" Kyuhyun picked up the call in the middle of the night, it was past 12 midnight as he answered hu bestfriend's call, Ryeowook was sobbing or perhaps crying.

"Where are you?" Kyuhyun asked, immediately getting up and preapring to leave, not bothering to even change his clothes.

"I'm at the abandoned building where we always hang out after school..." He sobbed. Kyuhyun halted his steps, He inhaled deeply, hearing Ryeowook's hurtful sobs. 

_'What did he do to you again?'_ Kyuhyun asked himself. He can't stand the fact that someone's hurting Ryeowook... the person he treasure and loves the most.

"Don't go anywhere. Turn off your phone after i drop this call. Stay there. I'm coming." Kyuhyun assured him. He then dropped the call and immediately drove to the said building where Ryeowook is at.

 _Ryeowook needs me._ He thought. He's always ready to throw all the things he was doing if it comes to Ryeowook. Just one call from Ryeowook, he'll be at Ryeowook's side in no time. They promised that, that the both of them will have each other's back and stay by their side forever...

But it seems that only Kyuhyun was sticking to their promise. When he needs Ryeowook, it's either he's busy or he's with his boyfriend. Kyuhyun doesn't complain, he's just Ryeowook's bestfriend after all.

The car almost flew by how fast Kyuhyun was driving. He ignored the stop signs and focused on arriving at their old spot. After 10 minutes he arrived. He saw Ryeowook's car, he immediately went out and walks towards the car.

There he saw Ryeowook hugging the steering wheel, by the looks of him, he's crying. Kyuhyun felt his heart was stepped on how Ryeowook look. He can't afford to see Ryeowook like that.

"Ryeowook-ah..." He softly tap on the window, Ryeowook opened the door and immediately hugged Kyuhyun. There he broke down again, in the arms of his beloved friend.

As he listens to Ryeowook's muffled cries, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the smaller, he closed his eyes. He can't look at Ryeowook's state.

"Everything will be okay..." He assured him, tightening his embrace to the latter. "Let it all out. I'm here Ryeowookie..." he whispered. 

"Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook cried, his words a bit unclear because of all the crying, Kyuhyun doesn't understand the words Ryeowook was saying nut he kept his arms around him, securing him. Letting Ryeowook know that Kyuhyun won't go anywhere and will forever be at his side.

"I'm here now, I won't leave you, I will never leave you." He fought back the tears that were threatening to spill, "I'm here Ryeowook..."

 _"I'm here, why can't you see me?"_ Kyuhyun whispered against Ryeowook's hair, barely audible.

\------

"What happen?" Kyuhyun asked, they were at the roof deck of the abandoned building. Ryeowook was wearing Kyuhyun's hoodie, leaving Kyuhyun with his t-shirt, he shivered due to the cold breeze of the midnight sky, but he didn't complain because Ryeowook needs his hoodie more.

"As usual." Ryeowook answered, he was just staring out of nowhere. His eyes bloodshot and his tearstained cheeks glistening under the night's sky.

"Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun spoke, he answered him with a soft 'hmm?' Kyuhyun hesitated whether to continue but he needs to say it. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" The sound of Kyuhyun's voice, Ryeowook can actually sense the anger and frustration, Ryeowook looked at him, his face clueless... or rather pretending not to know what Kyuhyun meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kyuhyun sighed

"This!" Kyuhyun answered. "Why do you always hurt yourself? Why do you always allow him to hurt you? Ryeowook you don't deserve this! You don't deserve anything that he's doing to you... why do you settle for this when you can have more?" He added, he's trying to let Ryeowook know what he meant. Ryeowook just looked away and smiled.

"You don't understand." He simply replied.

"I don't know! Maybe! Make me understand Ryeowook! Why do you want this? Why do you settle for this!?" Kyuhyun was starting to get mad, but he tried his best to keep his cool. 

"I love him, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook plainly responded. "I love him so much, He was there when I don't even know myself." He added, Kyuhyun felt so little, hearing those words from Ryeowook...

 _What am I to you Ryeowook?_ He thought, all those times, didn't Ryeowook ever consider Kyuhyun?

"You will understand if you love someone, Kyu." Ryeowook told him. Kyuhyun almost screamed, _'I'm In Love with you stupid!!!!'_

"Leave him Ryeowook." Kyuhyun spoke, breaking the silence. 

"I can't." Ryeowook answered him. "I won't." 

Ryeowook wasn't looking at him, he has his back faced on Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun fell silent, he can hear how Ryeowook's words crush his already crushed heart.

"No one loves me the way Jongwoon does, even if he hurts me over and over again, I can't just give him up..." Ryeowook explained. Kyuhyun couldn't believe what he heard.

All those times Kyuhyun went to Ryeowook whenever the latter needs someone, be it a drinking buddy, review buddy, travel buddy, best buddy and even almost lovers.

They were almost. Almost lovers, almost couple, almost. Until one day Ryeowook confronted him, saying that they cannot continue it anymore, Ryeowook's afraid that if they continue it, He'll lose his bestfriend and his boyfriend. So they agreeed to just stay friends.

Then he met his then boyfriend, Siwon. They didn't last long. The second one is Hyungsik, they were a thing until he met Jongwoon, his current boyfriend.

Kyuhyun doesn't personally know who Jongwoon is, but he is sure he doesn't love Ryeowook, if he does, why is he hurting Ryeowook over and over again?

Plenty were the times where Kyuhyun would wait in front of their house and see how Ryeowook will leave the house, a mess, a crying mess and after a minute or two he'll recieve a phone call from him. Kyuhyun never falters, he was always running to Ryeowook whenever the smaller one needed him.

He always prays at night that and hopes that one day Ryeowook will finally wake up and realize that Kyuhyun exists in his life.

He still hopes that Ryeowook will choose him in the end. Kyuhyun who treasure Ryeowook ever since they met, who understands Ryeowook the most whenever the latter isnt on the mood or having tantrums, who cares for Ryeowook, who loves Ryeowook so much, Kyuhyun who can give Ryeowook the things he deserves.

"Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun started to talk but was interrupted by Ryeowook's phone ringing.

As soon as Ryeowook looked at the caller ID, he saw how Ryeowook's face lit up, but still with sadness.

"Hello?" Ryeowook picked up the phone. "Jongwoon I'm fine. I'll be home in no time, i just went for a drive." Ryeowook spoke, Kyuhyun stood up. 

"I know... I love you." By the look of Ryeowook, Kyuhyun knew that Jongwoon didn't respond to Ryeowook. "Thanks Kyu, I'll talk to him. We'll fix this. I really am grateful to have you." He hugged him, Kyuhyun didn't hug him back.

Ryeowook was about to walk past Kyuhyun, when akyuhyun spoke.

"Last February, during my birthday, That night. It was you isn't it?" Kyuhyun dared to ask, he saw how Ryeowook's expression change. "We slept together that night." He added.

"N-no. What are you saying?" Ryeowook asked, pretending not to know what Kyuhyun was pertaining. He avoided Kyuhyun's eyes.

"Don't lie Ryeowook." Kyuhyun's voice was again full of frustration. "You know my feelings for you! You know ai won't just sleep with anyone! And we were the only ones who were at my unit that time. Ryeowook why? Why did you deny it? Why did you hide it from me?" He asked, holding Ryeowook's shoulder.

"It was a mistake." Ryeowook spoke, "I'm already with Jongwoon that time and I practically cheated on him by sleeping with you!" He explained.

"It wasn't a mistake for me, it will never be." Kyuhyun countered. "Ryeowook why didn't we try? Why are you sure that we wouldn't work out?" Kyuhyun asked, as he threw all the cautions and asked Ryeowook questions he's meaning to ask him.

"I know myself Kyuhyun, I can fuck up our relationship, I almost did it again by sleeping with you. I hid it from you and decided to forget it. That's why I left the moment I gained my consciousness, It was wrong!" Ryeowook explained. "You're my best friend Kyuhyun, I can't afford to lose you, you're the only one that I have." He added, holding Kyuhyun's hand. 

Kyuhyun didn't realize that he was crying, Ryeowook wiped his tears. 

"Kiss me." Kyuhyun spoke, "Please." He pleaded. "Just once..." Kyuhyun asked him. Ryeowook breathed, as he shook his head.

"I can't Kyuhyun." He let go of Kyuhyun's hands. "I can't do that and lead you to something Kyuhyun. You deserve someone better, not someone like me who's life is as fucked up as this world." As Kyuhyun hear those words, he broke down. 

He lost, again. He lost. He felt as if the heavens and lands were squishing him. He just wants to disappear. The amount of pain he was feeling was unbearable. He felt Ryeowook's hand touch his face once again, before Ryeowook walked away. 

Kyuhyun just stood there, crying his heart out, he heard Ryeowook's car engine start and tires screeching away from the place.

He was left there alone with a broken heart. 

Just what did he do to deserve something like this? He stayed at the roof deck for another hour when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **"Kyuhyun, thank you for tonight, thank you for always staying at my side, and for being there whenever I need someone. You know hos much I care for you. I'm sorry. I hope you'll find a person that will love you the way you love someone. You deserve that. Thank you Kyuhyun, Good night."**

Since that night, Kyuhyun never replied to Ryeowook, or even contacted him. They never spoke to one another for months, Kyuhyun was starting to move on, he began seeing someone until one day Kyuhyun recieved an email, there the sender stated:

 _"Kyuhyun, I'm getting married."_


End file.
